


Peach

by det395



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of past struggles/trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/pseuds/det395
Summary: I'll try to make it all not as hard if you let me throughPhil stays at Dan's home for the first time





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to mention that the home life described isn't canon, just interpretation!

It’s not strange to wake up in bed alone. This is where he’s spent the majority of his free time, by himself, for the last 18 years or so. Limbs sprawled off the side and face smushed into a flattened pillow on the same mattress from grade school that really has no support for his back. 

The abnormality is the eventual dipping of the mattress next to him, the careful movements that still jostle Dan’s body.

_ That’s  _ why he woke up against the cold, hard wall. He rolls over again, makes space.

The mattress dips further, and the springs creak. The movements are slow but invasive. First, a hand grabs Dan’s arm and places it stretched out until his hand hangs off the bed. Then a large head lays over it, finding a space pressed against his neck, a suspiciously moist spot already. Next, an arm slides over his torso and bends up over his chest. And lastly, a heavy leg crosses over his and wraps around his calf, gently kicking until it fits.

That’s when Dan fidgets in confusion, his eyes prying open against the crust gluing them shut. The limbs in his space hug him even tighter.

“Shh, go back to bed. I just got up to pee. And also cuddle Bangy a bit.”

Dan blinks his bleary eyes open. He smiles, putting his stolen arm around Phil’s shoulder.

Phil yawns, big and vocal. “Don’t worry, you’re an even better cuddler.”

“Mm,” he says, his voice raspy as it ever gets. He feels a kiss on his neck. Then another, then one on his jaw.

  
“Go back to sleep.” Phil speaks right in his ear and he feels it tingle on the back of his neck.

Phil wiggles once more, slotting against Dan’s side, before going still with a big sigh that deflates his whole body. Dan opens his eyes even more.

Phil seems unconscious almost immediately, and Dan takes a moment to assess his surroundings.

The beginning of daybreak makes the room a nice colour. Soon enough it will only accentuate the brown and he will try to shut the thin curtains even more to maintain the darkness, but at least it’s nice right now.

He stares at the ceiling, the drilled hole where he once hung up a tiny glass planetarium that was shoddily created from a crafts maker in Bangalore. He remembers it falling on his face because his Dad was never all that handy, and he remembers the laughs he shared with his Mum afterwards.

His eyes stay locked to the spot. If he lowers his eyes just a little bit more he’ll see the door that he’s slammed countless times, decade-old furniture that his parents never thought to replace, the wrinkled posters of bands that truly kept him going.

Then again, if he looks down to his right, he sees the anomaly of the room. The heavy body attached to long, gangly limbs with morning breath elevated from the late-night popcorn and chocolate he got solely for Phil. They barely fit on this bed but Dan doesn’t think that Phil even tried to give him adequate space.

He’s not complaining. Finally, he’s not perpetually cold under the thin sheet, he’s not waking up with a physical ache in his chest from distance and he’s not preparing himself for another day isolating himself in this exact room.

He  _ is  _ exhausted from staying up until 3 o’clock talking about the world. He’s so exhausted that his eyes burn but he continues to stare at the ceiling anyway.

When will he get to experience this again? Phil here, in his space. Maybe once, twice more. It’s only so often that his parents go out of town where they’re forced into quality time. Phil’s house is bigger, emptier, and stocked with goodies. Dan’s house is small and dusty and full of memories he swears he can feel hanging in the air.

As soon as fall arrives, he will leave and he’ll do just about anything to avoid moving back in. He wants to be gone from this cramped house full of people that don’t talk to each other. 

Then again, it’s not so bad with Phil here. There’s an element of fondness when Phil coos at the kitchen wall that marks his exponential height growth, the family dog, of course, the photo albums that Dan let Phil scope out with pretend resistance.

There’s an element of acceptance when Phil smiles throughout the entire house tour, through the tiny rooms and into his ugly bedroom. Picking out any elements of Dan he can find in the souvenirs and knickknacks and photos, looking around in wonderment.

Even an element of catharsis, maybe. _Here’s my neighbourhood with no view, there’s the school where I never once felt safe, here’s the room where I’ve cried for hours at a time_. And Phil listens, observes, like he wants to know. 

Dan understands because he wants to know about every piece of Phil, it’s just mind-boggling that it’s reciprocated.

It doesn’t feel like Phil belongs here, something so lovely in a place so overwhelmingly dark and ugly. Maybe if Dan was selfless he could end this entire  _ thing _ they have with each other but really, he likes how nice this is feeling.

Maybe his mum would like Phil, too. She would probably fall for the politeness and that crinkly smile, she would enjoy the attention Phil is so good at giving and show off her travel souvenirs. Even his dad might catch on to Phil’s interest in film and show some enthusiasm. 

Maybe Phil could fix everything. But maybe Dan wants Phil only for himself, just for now. He sees Dan and that’s enough.

Phil snores ever so quietly and Dan squeezes him because he can, because he’s enjoying this cuddle so thoroughly. 

Later, they’ll take Bangy on a walk and Dan will show Phil the creepy woods. They’ll order pizza, maybe even some dessert. They’ll drink coffee then film for Dan’s channel and get lost in that buzz of energy. They’ll be able to do sexy things with full privacy again. Then Dan gets another entire night with Phil on top of him.

He never appreciated intimacy like this before, but now it feels like the absolute best thing he could even imagine.

Finally, he shuts his tired eyes, sinks into the uncomfortable mattress, and pulls Phil’s arm just a little further over him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link](https://det395.tumblr.com/post/188439118407/peach)


End file.
